Getting Closer Somehow
by mezashite
Summary: A cliché story - of Valentine's Day and of needing help in dancing. AkiHika
1. The Announcement

Pairing: Hikaru and Akira

Disclaimer: Hikago doesn't belong to me. (stating the obvious)

Warnings: Yaoi (as you can see from the pairing... again stating the obvious... -sigh)

Getting Closer Somehow

Chapter I: The Announcement

-

The whole student body of Haze Junior High had been summoned to the auditorium, a welcome interruption to the Math class that Hikaru would otherwise have been going through at this time. He and his classmates were filed into two straight lines and were looking up expectantly at the teacher who had walked up to the center of the stage. It must be said that most of Hikaru's class, including Hikaru, were not just looking though, they were openly staring at their usually normal English teacher who was now dressed in a lurid pink gown, complete with frilly lace gloves and a tiara. Hikaru stopped gaping enough to hear the end of her announcement.

"... like they do in America. Now doesn't that sound like fun? Something different for once! And you girls can dress up in something like this" A few girls giggled as she proceeded to twirl around the stage. She twirled, in fact, all the way to their gym teacher, who instead of the usual sports clothes, was wearing a formal suit. "And the boys will have to wear formal clothing, too."

Hikaru shook his head. His teacher had left them with a substitute when she had gone to America for three months. Ever since she had returned though, it had been "America this" and "America that", sharing with her students not just the English language but more than enough tidbits about American culture, too.

"The principal has kindly agreed to this dance. We have already designated a committee for this but volunteers are most welcome. Just approach me anytime if you have any questions or want to be part of the committee. Okay then, you may go"

_Wait! What was that about a dance?_ Hikaru hadn't been able to listen to the first part of her announcement. As one, the students hurriedly got out of the auditorium, giving Hikaru no chance to ask anyone. When the crowd had thinned out, he spotted familiar brown hair and, recognizing Akari, went over to her.

"Akari! Wait!" He called out. The girls around Akari giggled and Akari for some reason, blushed bright red before coming over to meet him.

_Huh. What the hell was that all about..._

"Akari, I'm glad I caught you. Were you listening to what Serikawa-sensei said"

"Yes Hikaru, I was..." Akari looked up at him shyly.

Hikaru waited for her to continue but she seemed perpetually frozen in her shy pose. _Weird..._ "And" He prompted her.

"And..." Akari nodded happily"Yes, Hikaru! I'll go with you"

"Eh? What are you talking about, Akari"

"Huh? Hikaru, what are you talking about"

"...I just asked you that. Is something wrong with you? Wait, let me get to the point first, okay? Can you tell me what Serikawa-sensei said? Because I wasn't listening."

"Oh." Akari looked a bit embarrassed but quickly recovered. "You know how in America they have school dances, right? Specifically, school Valentine dances."

"Ahhh..." _So that's it... I hadn't noticed it was nearly Valentine's_. "Okay. Thanks, Akari." He promptly turned around.

"B-but... Hikaru! Wait! Who are you going with" She blurted out.

"Me? But that's silly Akari, I'm not American. I'm not going."

"You really weren't listening, were you? We're required to go. All students under Serikawa-sensei have this dance as part of their English grade."

"What's the connection with the English language"

"It doesn't matter. We don't have any say as to what sensei wants us to do. We have to have a partner and then dance with that person."

"Ahhh, that surely is bothersome."

"Hikaru... can we.. maybe go together? I mean... we're friends and all, right"

"I guess that does make sense. But are you fine with that? I don't know how to dance you know."

"Oh yes, I forgot to tell you. The PE teacher has also agreed to incorporate our dancing into our grade. Something to do with bodily coordination, I guess."

"Are you serious? That's bad... I'm in trouble! Do they mean Western dances? What are those even like? How long will this take" Hikaru started mumbling about senseless dances and unthinkingly turned away from Akari.

"Calm down, Hikaru. You can watch those in American movies. Or... you can get someone to teach you." _Like me, for instance. Hmm...not a bad idea. _ Akari thought slyly, picturing herself together with the sexy blonde. _Not a bad idea at all._ "Hikaru, how about if I... Eh" Hikaru had disappeared.

-

A/N :evil laughter: Forget it Akari, this is an AkiHika fic, you know!


	2. Open Invitation

Pairing: Hikaru and Akira

Disclaimer: Hikago isn't mine…

A/N: I wonder what happened to my quotation marks in the previous chapter… the ones before the endquotes…

_Italics – _thoughts. Easy to figure out who's thinking

-

Chapter II: Open Invitation

Hikaru, of course, had gone on to Touya Meijin's Go Salon for a game with Akira. This afternoon though, he played distractedly, thinking about the upcoming dance. Naturally, Akira noticed this and he couldn't help but feel a twinge of annoyance for his distracted rival.

"Shindou. I've been waiting for your move for five minutes. Surely, you don't need that much time for a response to this standard move."

_At least it's going to be a slow dance. That should be easier to learn._

"…Shindou… Shindou, can you hear me?"

_Who can I get to teach me though? Akari – Nah. No good. I need to learn the guy's part. Waya – he'll probably make fun of me first. Isumi – Oh, maybe he can teach me! He's old enough to have experience and he's patient. I have to call him… Ah! Damn, I forgot! He's in China!_

"Shindou…" Akira had now tilted his head down towards the table, trying to catch his rival's attention.

Somewhere in Hikaru's peripheral vision, a tilted Touya Akira appeared. _Touya… how about him? He's a gentleman and he's refined. He knows about etiquette and all that social stuff, maybe he's been taught formal dancing, too? If he does know, then…_

"Touya, you're perfect!"

"Eh?" This wasn't what he expected but he could definitely get used to it.

"So… you've probably been taught since you were young about manners and social etiquette, right?

_This conversation is getting more and more bizarre…_ "Yes, Shindou, I have. Why are you asking?"

"Well I was wondering if you knew how to dance? Not disco dancing of course!" He added hastily, seeing Touya's eyes widen. "The slow kind of dance, sort of like ballroom dancing but without choreographed moves all throughout."

"Slow dancing with a partner? Then, there's not much to know really. Just hold your partner close but not too close, avoid stepping on their toes…"

"Ah, so you do know. That's great! Can you teach me, Touya? There's this stupid Valentine's dance at school, you see, and we're being graded for it so I need to learn how to dance by next week."

"Can't you get anyone else to teach you, Shindou?"

"No, you're perfect for teaching me. Do you mind that much?"

"No, it's not that. When do you want to start?"

"How about tomorrow? It'll be easier since it's a weekend. We can practice at my apartment."

"Okay. Do you want me to bring any music?"

"Yes, please. We can also play go whenever we want to." Shindou smiled at the prospect of playing go with Touya at his apartment. "Let's meet up by the bus station."

"Hai. I'll be waiting."

"What do you mean you'll be waiting? I'll get there on time! I might get there first."

"But that's unlikely. It's like how I've been waiting for your move for some time now."

"You're changing the subject."

"Yes, I am."

"…"

"Don't get mad, remember, I'm doing you a favor tomorrow."

"Why you…"

-usual fighting happens -


	3. Getting Started

A/N: Guys, sorry it took so long -.-'. My school's workload is unreasonable… for a lazy person like me anyway. School is distracting me from anime and fan stuff…

Chapter 3: Getting Started

Hikaru headed towards the train station where he and Akira had afterwards agreed to meet at 1 pm. He looked around the station for a bit and not yet seeing Akira, he stopped near a trashcan and decided to finish his drink. Two girls were giggling opposite the column he was standing by and he overheard their conversation.

"He is sooo handsome, isn't he?" giggles

"Yes, totally my type."

"Your type? You mean you know other boys with amazing green eyes, soft lips, silky hair..." the girl sighed.

"And what hair... I'd love to run my hands through that long hair."

"I'd love my hands to run through more than that."

"I'd like to run through his wardrobe. I guess they look good on him, give him an air of maturity, elegance, and all that but I'd like to see him wear a more casual style."

_Wait a minute, _Hikaru thought, _bad fashion sense and long hair. Touya!_

He threw his drink and craned his neck to see past the column and saw his rival leaning on the side of another column across, waiting for him.

_His hair does look soft and silky. I bet they feel like that, too. Whoa… What the hell am I thinking?_

Hikaru had now tilted his whole body over the side of the column, his hands holding on to it, to take a good look at Akira. He recalled the girls' comments.

_Amazing green eyes… Yeah, definitely, especially during a game. They're so intense. Soft lips…Yesss… No! I musn't think of that! _

Akira, at that moment, looked at his watch and bit his lower lip in annoyance. Hikaru's eyes widened at the action and how afterwards, his rival's lips looked even fuller than before. They were moist now, more temptingly red, and partly open as a sigh escaped his lips.

_Kami-sama_…

Hikaru let out a little moan and realizing this, he quickly covered up his mouth with both hands – hands that previously held the column to keep him from falling.

He yelped loudly as he hit the hard floor. "Itai…"

Akira had heard Hikaru's shout and hurried over to help him.

"Shindou, are you alright?" Akira asked concernedly and offered a hand to help him up.

"I'm fine." Hikaru hesitantly took Akira's hand and stood up. "Let's go." He hurriedly walked towards the train.

"So you're in a hurry now? I never would have guessed seeing how long you made me wait."

"I was there earlier but I didn't see you."

They entered the train and sat down beside each other.

"Sorry. It was embarrassing since I fell and everyone was looking so I was in a hurry to leave." Hikaru explained.

"Oh. That's okay."

_Besides, those girls looked like they were about to introduce themselves,_ Hikaru thought. _Not that I care…_


End file.
